


Claiming a Devil

by rwbysmut4life



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Vaginal, blowjob, cumflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbysmut4life/pseuds/rwbysmut4life
Summary: Request on my DXDSMUT4EVER tumblr from Dragonotaku-justineverything.Ask was: "Issei, have you finally slept with the beautiful Rias? Give me details, please!"





	Claiming a Devil

Issei had been waiting for this day for so long.

Four long years.

Four years of him having to hold himself back.

Four years of trying to get Rias alone in a hotel room.

And after all that.

His patience is awarded.

Finally, sitting beside him is Rias Gremory, a towel wrapped around her voluptuous form, her breasts threatening to break through the loosely held together with fabric.

“Issei… I’m ready… I’m finally ready,” Rias said as she leaned onto Issei, her body so hot as she pressed her chest onto his bare arm, some of it spilling onto his shirtless chest.

“Take me, Issei… Make me your woman…” Rias said as she fell back onto the bed, her towel instantly releasing her bouncing bosom as he back hit the mattress. Issei stared at her breasts for a moment before he moved, placing his body above hers, his underpants starting to strain from his growing erection.

Rias blushed as she stared down at his growing member, ‘Oh, God, he’s getting harder, it looks manageable though,’ Rias said as she continued to watch Issei’s member grow.

Issei took off his underpants to allow his member to go free, showing it off to Rias before he began to rub it over her wet pussy, his cock using it as lube to allow him to glide over her drenched snatch.

As Rias felt Issei rub his cock over her pussy, she felt it continue to grow, ‘Is his cock still growing?! How much bigger can his cock get?!’ Rias thought in alarm as Issei’s cock kept on growing, only making her wetter from his rubbing, his cock bumping into her clit occasionally.

After a few more moments, Issei stopped his stroking as his cock was now fully erect. Rias looked down at his cock and saw that his fully erect cock was 15-inches, making the red head's eyes bulge at seeing the sheer size of his cock.

“OH, MY GOD, ISSEI! THAT’S YOUR COCK?!” Rias screamed out as Issei rubbed the tip of his cock against her entrance, trying to find his way in.

“Yeah, impressive, right? You have no idea how hard it’s been for me to hold back from fucking you all since day one, but now, we can do it here… Come on, Rias, take my cock!” Issei said as he found his way in as he began to push into the moaning Rias, her fists grasping the sheets as she felt Issei’s cock tear her apart as he entered her.

‘Holy shit! I-I c-c-can feel him t-tearing me in t-t-two! His c-cock is t-too b-big!’ Rias screamed in her head as her body writhed underneath Issei’s cock as it continued to push inside of her, Issei only about 7 inches in out of his 15.

“Ohhhh, Rias, your pussy is so tight and wet, my cock can barely fit,” Issei said as he kept pushing, feeling he already passed her hymen as she moaned loudly as he pressed on.

Rias’ head was spinning as she felt Issei’s cock head hit the entrance to her womb. “Issei! You’re at my womb! You can’t go any further!” Rias said as she clawed at his chest, still feeling the electric shocks his cock is giving her by ramming his head into the entrance to her womb.

“Is that so?” Issei said as he continued to bump himself in her deepest depths, making her moan and throw her head back, “Well, maybe we should test that,” Issei said as he fell on top of Rias, shoving his cock all the way into Rias’ womb, making her eyes roll to the back to her head.

“AAAHHHH!!” Rias screamed as Issei’s cock slammed into the back of her womb, making her stomach bulge from his size. “You’re all the way inside my womb! Your cock doesn’t belong in there!” Rias said as she thrashed underneath the Red Dragon Emperor.

“Feel it, Rias… Feel my cock all the way inside your tight pussy… This is the only cock that will ever fuck you,” Issei whispered into her ear, softly, sending shivers down Rias’ spine, making her pussy convulse slightly, earning a moan from Issei.

“You like the idea of being mine, don’t you Rias?” Issei said as he began to slowly saw in and out of the moaning Gremory, loving the feeling of her snatch holding onto him for dear life.

‘C-can I really do it? Be his and his alone… It wouldn’t be so bad with Issei…’ Rias thought to herself as she moaned, loving how Issei’s slow sawing began to pick up in pace, his head sliding in and out of her womb.

“I’m going to need your answer soon, Rias, otherwise I might just pull out and go find someone else,” Issei whispered into her ear as his hips began to accelerate.

‘W-What?! Someone else?! No! I won’t allow it! Not after finding out his cock is this big! He’s mine and mine alone… Or, I’m his,’ Rias moaned in her head as she wrapped her flailing legs around his back, trying to lock him in place.

“I-I-I’ll do it, I-I’ll be yours Issei, so, please… Don’t find another girl, be with me,” Rias spoke out in ragged breaths as Issei’s slow pounding was making her breath hitch.

“Alright, Rias, I’ll be with you… I just need one more thing from you,” Issei said, as he stared into Rias’ eyes, stopping his hips.

“What?” the Gremory heir asked, slightly annoyed that he stopped his hips movements.

“I want you to tell me what you want me to do to you… I want to hear you say it,” Issei said as he raised a hand and cupped her breast before giving it a gentle squeeze, making the red-head moan softly under his touch.

“…Fuck…me…” Rias said beneath her breath, a blush spreading across her face.

Issei leaned in, an amused look on his face, “You’ll have to say that louder, Rias… I guess you don’t want this, maybe Akeno will help me out,” Issei said as he began to pull out, however before he got too far, Rias grabbed his waist.

“No! Please! Don’t go, Issei! Please…. Fuck me into the ground with your monster cock! Make me your bitch!” Rias yelled as she was now desperate to feel Issei deep inside her again.

Issei smiled as he pressed Rias back down onto the bed before pulling his cock back until only the tip remained inside, “See, Rias,” Issei said as he stroked her cheek with a lone finger, “Was that so hard?” Issei said as he let his hips go, letting them slam back to the hilt, shoving his entire member back into the horny red-head.

“AAHHHHHHH!!” Rias screamed as she felt Issei’s cock pound back into her with more intensity than she thought possible. “YOU’RE BACK IN ME! THANK GOD!” Rias screamed as her arms and legs shot into the air as she felt Issei pound into her pussy like a madman, making Rias shake underneath him.

Rias’ eyes rolled about their sockets as Issei continued to rearrange her insides, her tits flying up and down in time with his pounding, sometimes her melons hitting her in the face which was set in a fucked stupid smile.

“Rias! Your pussy is so good! And just look at these fat tits! Perfect for fucking!” Issei said as he gave her breast a rough slap, leaving a light red mark on her bosom, earning a scream from Rias who could barely take his pounding let alone his fondling of her breasts.

‘H-He’s driving me craaaazyyyy, I-I c-caaaan’t taaake himmm! I feel like I’m cumming soon!’ Rias thought to herself as Issei continued to pound into Rias, her tongue flying from her mouth, letting it flop around.

“Issei! I’m getting close! I’m cumming soon! Harder! Fuck me harder!” Rias yelled as her hand flew to his back, holding onto his for dear life as her breasts squashed into him.

“Oh, yeah? You want harder? I don’t know if you can handle harder? You sure you want it, Rias?” Issei said as he continued to plow into the moaning mess that is now Rias Gremory.

“YES! FUCK ME HARDER! I DON’T CARE IF I BREAK! JUST MAKE ME CUM!” Rias yelled as she felt her orgasm rise.

“Alright then… You asked for it,” In a mere moment, Issei had flipped Rias over and put her in doggy style, her feet dangled over the bed as Issei stood off the bed behind her with her arms in hand, and before she could say anything, he slammed his cock back into her.

“YES! OH, MY GOD! THIS POSITION IS EVEN BETTER! YOU’RE GOING EVEN DEEPER THAN BEFORE!” Rias screamed as she felt Issei begin to brutally pound her once again.

“You’re really loving this, aren’t you, Rias?” Issei said as he watched her tits flop in circular motions before her as he continued to plow his new crimson bitch.

“YES! I LOVE THIS! I LOVE YOUR COCK! I LOVE YOU! I WANT TO KEEP DOING THIS FOREVER! I’M CUMMING, ISSEI!” Rias screamed louder than ever before as her orgasm hit her like a train, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and mouth hung open as her pussy shot cum out of her and Issei’s joint connection, soaking Issei’s lower half in her juices.

Even though Rias had just come, Issei’s pounding hadn’t stopped nor slowed down in the slightest.

“I-I-Issei! I just came! I’m s-s-still sensitive!” Rias said as she felt Issei’s massive cock continue to rearrange her without rest.

“I don’t care! You wanted me to fuck you, and that’s what I plan on doing, now hold on tight because I’m cumming soon!” Issei yelled as he let go of both her arms, letting her fall face-first into the bed, before clapping both of his hands onto her bubbly ass, making her moan and more juices escape her pussy.

“Yessss! Fill me up! I want to feel your cum inside me! Make me blooaat!” Rias moaned into the sheet as Issei fucked her with even greater intensity as she felt his cock begin to pulse.

“I’m cumming, Rias! Take it all!” Issei yelled before slamming all the way inside, letting his cock fire off lots of sperm inside her.

The moment Issei shot his first wave of cum into Rias’ destroyed pussy, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her teeth grit against each other from the sheer pressure his orgasm caused. Her fists grasped onto the sheets for dear life as she felt Issei pump pulse after pulse of his rich seed inside her, her stomach beginning to stretch to accommodate his fluids.

“OH, MY GOD, ISSEI! THERE’S SO MUCH CUM! I CAN’T TAKE IT ALL! YOU’RE FILLING ME TO THE BRIM!” Rias screamed as she writhed under Issei.

Issei smirked at his red-haired whore as she struggled beneath him as he watched her stomach bulge from all the cum he had stored in his balls. He heard Rias mewl slightly as he saw some of his cum leave their connection as it proved too much for the red-headed princess.

“You did well, Rias,” Issei said as he pulled out of Rias, his cock still cumming a little bit so after he pulled out, a few more shots of cum landed on her ass and back, “But, my cock is still hard… What are you going to do about that, my little red slut?” Issei said as he slapped Rias’ ass, making her moan as he watched some of his cum fall from their broken connection.

On shaky arms, Rias turned herself around and grabbed Issei’s cock with one of her hands, stroking it slowly, “Issei… Let me suck this dirty whore juice off you, let me clean your cock with my throat,” Rias said as she pushed Issei back onto the bed, his back falling onto the mattress with a loud thump.

The moment he landed, Rias got to work, she licked all over his shaft, lubing it as best as she could before she slowly lowered her head on the massive member.

‘It’s too big! I can’t take it in my throat, I won’t be able to breathe,’ Rias thought to herself as her face turned red from his cock hitting the back of her throat.

“Come on, Rias,” Issei said as he put his hands on the back of her head, gripping on her hair, “I know you can do… Better!” Issei roared as in one brutal thrust, he slammed his cock all the way down her throat, creating a bulge in the red-head throat.

The moment he did that, Rias’ world erupted, she had a shattering orgasm which ended up leaking a lot of Issei’s cum, but her hands could do nothing but shake as she choked on Issei’s massive cock.

‘I-I can f-feel it! All the way down my throat! I can’t breathe!’ Rias screamed in her head, her eyes crossing as Issei pulled her head to the tip of his member.

“There you go, Rias… Now you’re getting it!” Issei said as he slammed her head up and down his cock, wet slapping sounds coming from their connection while sucking sounds came from Rias’ red, wet face.

‘H-He’s fuuuucking my thoaaaat!’ Rias screamed in her head in alarm.

‘But… Buuuuuttt… IT FEELS SO GOOD!’ Rias announced in her head as she started to move her tongue around in her mouth, feeling up the invading cock the best she can.

“I see someone’s beginning to like this, I’ll let you take over!” Issei said before letting go of her hair, allowing Rias to take over.

Rias quickly got work devouring Issei’s cock, as she hungrily bobbed her head up and down his shaft as if it was natural to the red-head. The red-haired seductress ran her tongue up, down, and all over his cock as she tried her hardest to cause his release as she cleaned off the remaining cum from his last one.

‘Come on, you big cocked hunk, shoot your jizz down my throat! It’ll feel great!’ Rias thought to herself as she put both her hands at the base of her mouth, using them to help jerk off his huge, veiny member.

“You’re doing so well my little slut, keep going,” Issei said as he leaned his head back, loving the feeling of Rias working his cock.

‘If you like this, you’ll love what I have in mind,’ Rias thought as she slammed her head down to the base of his cock and sucked on it, letting a loud sucking sound bounce throughout the room. 

Issei grabbed her head as he moaned loudly, “Oh, yeah! That’s the stuff, you bitch!” Issei said approving of her work, “Now, use those tits to jerk off my cock!” Issei said, roughly grabbing her tits and squishing his cock between them.

Popping her head off his cock, Rias looked up to Issei with lust-crazed eyes, “Yes, my love, anything for you,” Rias said before diving back in.

Rias rubbed her tits up and down his cock as she stuffed the top few inches of his cock into her mouth, licking it all around. The more Rias worked his cock, the more he moaned in approval, telling Rias to keep her efforts up.

“If you keep up like this, Rias, I’ll cum soon!” Issei said, making Rias smile as she worked his titjob even harder, bouncing her tits up and down his cock in different directions as she bobbed her head on his cock.

‘Come onnnn! Cum already! I need it!’ Rias thought to herself as she intensified her efforts once again, desperately trying to get her reward.

Finally, after several more minutes of this, Issei’s cock finally began to pulse, meaning only one thing.

“I’m cumming, Rias! Swallow it all!” Issei said as he grabbed the back of her head and slammed her to the base of his cock, shoving the entirety of his length down her throat, making the crimson princess gag on the invading meat as she swallowed all the cum she could.

‘Finally! He’s cumming! It’s so tasty! It’s so good! There’s more than before!’ Rias screamed in bliss in her head as she continued to drink all of the cum Issei pumped into her waiting throat.

However, as Issei kept cumming, Rias realized something. 

She couldn’t handle all of it. 

As Issei kept on cumming, Rias felt the rich liquid she desired begin to flow up her throat.

‘No, no, no, no, no! Don’t leave! I worked so hard for you!’ Rias begged as she felt her throat bulge as cum began to flood her esophagus.

“Uh oh, Rias, is my cum too much for you to handle? That’s too bad, hold it the best you can,” Issei said as he watched Rias struggle to keep all of his seed inside her.

Rias’ eyes rolled back to the back of her head and her face turned redder than her hair as she felt the cum begin to flood her mouth, making her cheeks puff out and cum begin to fall out of her nose.

Even after all that, however, Rias didn’t give up, she kept taking back all the cum she could until Issei’s cock couldn’t stay lodged in her throat from the pressure and was pushed out as he continued to fill up Rias’ waiting throat.

As Issei’s cock shot from Rias’ mouth, multiple thick ropes of cum splashed into her face, letting her fall onto the bed, passed out as cum spilled out of her mouth, falling all over the ground.

Issei sat down beside the unconscious Rias, putting a hand on her head, showing his approval, “You did well, Rias, I’ll definitely keep you around… And next time, I’m going to fucking wreck your ass,” Issei said as his hand reached back to squeeze Rias’ terribly soft, firm and red ass from the vicious pounding Issei gave her.

XXXX

“Issei, you slept with Rias?! Incredible! Give me details!” one of Issei’s friends asked him as the two of them had lunch.

“I won’t give you any details, but I will give you a word… Epic,” Issei said before returning to his lunch, watching his friend sulk slightly.


End file.
